Daddy's Little Girl
by Dr.Pill
Summary: A look into how deep a daughter's love for her father goes. Warning: Adult Situations, Incest. SPOILER! AkitoxHatorixAkira. Complete.


Hey guys, long time no see, for those that know me, if not what's up. Anyways, yeah this is just a drabble of insomnia that I had one night. So it's short, not really a plot, I suppose. Well, do not read if you have not finished the FB manga or show, whatever. Cuz yeah, spoiler. Also do not read if you do not like incest or sex in general.

This is just a short drabble on how close Akito's relationship with her father really was. I do not know what color his hair is, so sorry if I get it wrong and you come and threaten me with pointy things.

For those who are waiting for Snowing In Spring to be updated, it's on hiatus right now, because I really do not have the time, but it will be completed (if there is anyone who still reads it haha). This was done because it was almost finished when I started it about a year ago, and I was bored so I decided to finish it.

WARNING: EXPLICT ADULT SITUATIONS, INCEST, COW FORNICATION AND ALL THAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruit baskets or the song Rev 22:20 by Puscifer (I know the spacing for the lyrics is shitty, sorry I was short on time.)

Read on if you have no morals and like cow sex! (you freak)

__

_"You look so precious, my lovely child, you are so precious. Come here, my dove."_

_The lean, yet strong figure stroked the dark haired child who stared with wide eyes and innocent lips. The young girl wore a little white kimono adorned with orchid prints which became ruffled as strong hands wrapped around her frail arms. A smooth whisper cooed in the beauty's ears at her tears. _

_"What's wrong, precious?"_

****"You're temperature is a bit high, but better than yesterday." Akito sluggishly gazed at the handsome face of her stoic cousin Hatori. Akito's disparaging stare ravaged the Sohma's tall frame, her eyes physically picking at the man's physical flaws, if any. His wrinkles caused by overwhelming stress and loss of sleep marred the beautiful man's skin, which annoyed Akito, even though she was the primary cause of his aged insomnia. The middle-aged doctor stood, feeling an uncomfortable but all too familiar feel of his relative's scrutinizing demeanor.

"I'm finished, you may cover yourself now, Akito-sama," Hatori murmured, turning his face away from Akito who lay sprawled almost sinfully along the silk bed. Even with her obvious feminine features, Akito still mimicked the lankiness of a boy.

She ignored Hatori's suggestion with a deep frown. "You are giving me orders? How very bold of you, Hatori." The man felt the icy threat that emanated darkly from Akito run down his spine, squirming between his thighs before disappearing to a dull thud in his stomach.

**_Don't be aroused, _**

_** by my confession**_

_** Unless you don't give a good God damn about redemption**_

"I apologize Akito-sama, I am nothing but humble." Hatori bowed gracefully, finding the tiled floor much more interesting than the demon that lay only a few inches away from him. He glimpsed at the silk hems of the bed sheets that began to twitch and ruffle disapprovingly. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it as his eyes betrayed him and drifted upward, coaxing his head to do the same.

**_I know  
Christ is coming_**

_** And so am I  
You would too if the sexy devil caught your eye**_

_Midnight orbs glazed with starlight tears twinkled down the pallid child's cheeks. "No one loves me. I asked Shigure and Hatori if they loved me, and they said no. No one loves me," the girl hiccupped a whine, rubbing her eyes hatefully. _

_Slender arms wrapped around her, dainty feet dangled helplessly before settling between long white legs. "Oh, but precious, I love you. Daddy loves you, and only you." The man kissed her cheek, licking a stray tear away, making the girl giggle. _

_"And you love only Daddy, right?" He whispered soothingly, rubbing the small of her back. The girl nodded a meek reply, playing with her father's long fingers that tickled her wrists. _

_"Want Daddy to make you feel better? Do you want Daddy to prove how much he loves you? I will, my love." He kissed her neck comfortingly, pushing her to lay supine on the grand bed._

_"Okay."_

_**She'll suck you dry  
Soon you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again**_

Akito sat up, slender legs curling and stretching over the other, ankles kissing and touching, her pasty thighs unfolding before tightening as she craned her back, exposing her small, boyish breasts in offering. Hatori's breathe clogged his throat, and that same icy chill snaked between his legs again as he watched her fixatedly. Akito noticed this, and smirked in triumph, spreading her legs wider before cocking her head to the side in feline curiosity.

"You work too hard, Hatori-kun. The pressure just keeps building," she purred seductively, eyeing Hatori's arousal with a sneer. She was his favorite out of all the others to play with. She would crack his placid nature with a Cheshire grin as he debated with his morals, unlike Shigure who would hump her leg with lustful pleas like a dog in heat.

**_She'll make you weep  
And moan and cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again_**

"My poor Hatori, come to me," her outstretched arms teased him with a good view of her cold-hardened breasts. "Come to me, please," she sighed, making him almost whimper at the twitch in his cock. Any spoken politeness was like dirty words and smut coming from Akito, being that she said them so rarely. He obeyed, his reserve finally cracked as he crawled towards her welcoming bosom. Her victorious grin only made it worse, her lips becoming a streak of crimson at the gesture.

"Do you want me to make you feel better? I love you Hatori. Let me prove my love to you, my precious." Akito wrapped her arms around his neck in a snake like grip, her belly and waist dancing against his, pushing him down onto the bed.

_** Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cuz nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive**_

"Okay."

_Wide eyes traced the curve of the man's sweet smile before a wall of fabric shaded her eyes. Fingers traced her meek breasts, which were only beginning to form and she gasped in wonder at the funny sensation. _

_"I love you, don't worry dear, I love you," her father kissed her ears in assurance before more tingles enveloped the girl. _

_**Jesus is risen  
It's no surprise  
Even he would  
Martyr his momma  
To ride to hell between those thighs **_

Akito discarded Hatori's offending coat and shirt before her chipped nails traced his lean muscles playfully. He gasped at the burning sensation, his skin becoming red in her finger's wake. Sliding over his body she arched wickedly, her swollen nubs against his own, before sliding back up to tower over him again. She rubbed against his clothed arousal like a cat in heat, mewing in approval at his girth.

_**The pressure is building  
At the base of my spine   
If I gotta sin to see her again  
Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie  
She'll make you cry **_

Hatori used whatever he had left of his reserve to not just take the demoness that danced so provocatively above him. Even during sex she would torture him, she would tear at him, scar him. His blind eye pulsed behind his long, dark hair, his other dilating as Akito sneaked a hand down the waistline of his slacks, making him arch with a raspy moan. Akito glared hatred at the moaning being below her, who was too lost in his own pleasure to notice. She clenched her hand around the blood-filled flesh that pulsed between her fingers in disgust. They were all so disgusting and filthy, all of them, except one.

_** I'll sell my soul  
To be back in your bosom  
And gladly help  
Please suck me dry  
And still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
Do it again**_

"_Daddy?" The girl cocked her head to the side as the man stopped his strange but otherwise pleasing caresses. His breath was low and quick as he stared down at her. His cheeks were pale from sickness as his light colored hair framed his long face. He was shaking, mumbling incoherent words as he gazed lovingly at her young and blossoming body. She reached for him, cupping his face in her small hands, making him shudder at her warmth. _

"_I'm dying, Akito," he murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "And I'm afraid. I don't want to leave you, I want you with me always." He lifted his head to look into her dark orbs with his tired ones. _

_"So, I want to take a part of you with me, will you let me?" He choked, caressing her gently. "Will you give your Father a goodbye gift, to show how much you love him?" _

_**Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cuz nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive**_

Akito suppressed a yelp as Hatori grabbed her naked body forcefully, pinning her underneath him. He couldn't take the building torture and his patient nature subsided into his dragon instincts of lust and want. Akito let him have the pleasure of dominance, she needed her release as well. Bile threatened to burn her throat at Hatori's touches, shuddering in revulsion at how he strained to be loving, to please her. She sighed a weak moan, might as well let him feel like he was doing a good job.

Bony fingers tactfully unzipped and discarded Hatori's black slacks while skinny legs wrapped around his waist in a death-like grip. Her nails pressed into his shoulders harshly, cuticles painted with a light rouge. His eyes clenched as he drawled a moan, slowly delving into the demoness' fiery depths. All was lost, as Akito's dark orbs fluttered in an odium filled pleasure.

_"I love you." A small hum buzzed in her ears at the sliding of fabric and pressure throbbing in her abdomen._

****She gasped in glee, imagining the dark hair that tickled her shoulder was just a few shades lighter, and the heavy moans that scorched her neck were tinged with a hint of ailment-filled desire. She ground against him at the thought, and the vomit that had made her throat swollen soon subsided.

_Dried, cracked lips embraced her own, tasting the medicated breathe that eased the rocking pain in her gut. _

****Her fingers bored into the phantom man's scalp, no longer her cousin that panted huskily against her lips. She tore, bit, and ripped at the tender orifice as he pushed into her with much fervor.

"_Oh gods, I love you."_

_**My pulse has been rising  
My temples are burning  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
So steady and heavy  
I'm ready to blow  
She waits, what is she waiting for?**_

Hatori shuddered involuntary as his hips grinded in short jerks in his release. Akito screamed an incoherent name, but it was apparent that it was not his own. He watched her writhe underneath him, her arched brows gleaming with sweat and he grew hard again. He withdrew, knowing that lingering would only enrage Akito. Not bothering to close her legs, Hatori surveyed the juices that he had spilled slide down her thighs. Her eyes were still a haze, her mind lost in a fabricated reality.

**_Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cuz nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike_**

Hatori placed the back of his hand against Akito's wet forehead, which made her twitch out of her revere. "Your temperature is high again."

Akito glared spitfire hatred at the man and her jaw locked into a fierce scowl. "Don't touch me! Get out!" she growled while slapping his hand away.

Hatori merely frowned while fixing and picking up his clothes, placing two pills on the counter. "Take two of these before you go to sleep," his voice, as placid as ever, instructed.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Akito screeched, her body bristling, her nipples becoming hard again, it was a beautiful sight. Hatori bowed before the sound of wood against wood emanated in the barren room. Maniac tears ran down her cheeks while Akito lay upon the bed, curing into a fetal position. Hollow eyes twitched at the smile that stretched her cheeks, a weak hand trailing down her abdomen to clutch the heat between her legs.

"I love you, Daddy."

**_She'll eat you alive_**


End file.
